Tsumugi x Satoshi: First Experience
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Though she is interested in the yuri genre, Tsumugi started to get interested in the male x female aspect after accidentally picking up a discarded USB and accidentally saw an adult romance movie, and she began to gain interest in experiencing what is like making love the first time with a boy. Upon meeting Ritsu's younger brother, Tsumugi began to befriend him to get close to him.
1. Prologue

**Tsumugi x Satoshi: First Experience**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **K-On!**_ is owned by Kakifly and Kyoto Animation

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new K-On! fanfic, in which it features Tsumugi Kotobuki in the lead role. As in the manga and anime, it is widely known that Tsumugi is into yuri stuff brought about by the manga that Sumire Saito gave her, though it wasn't outright known if she is lesbian or not, and this leaves open that she can be paired with any male in the series.

Given that Satoshi Tainaka, Ritsu's younger brother, is the only boy shown in the series (in the anime only), an idea popped in to my head as I decided to do a story where Tsumugi became fascinated with the idea of doing more than just watching yuri-oriented stuff, and wanted to try and experience something…physical.

Given that her classmates might not like the idea, she had to think of a way to experience it, and that's where Satoshi comes in. I feel that this might work as he would be easy to…seduce…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

 _Sakuragaoka High_.

It was a typical day as classes ended and most of the students left school to go home, some hit the mall, and others head to their respective clubrooms to do some afterschool activities, and things took a turn as the scene shifts at the music room where the Hokago Tea Time members are assembled, where it consisted of four 3rd year students and one 2nd year student.

The students are identified as:

\- Ritsu Tainaka: club president and drummer

\- Mio Akiyama: bassist

\- Yui Hirasawa: guitarist

\- Tsumugi Kotobuki: pianist

\- Azusa Nakano: guitarist

The scene shows that their club advisor and homeroom teacher, Sawako Yamanaka, is on her usual way, coming up with an out-of-this-world costume and tries to have the students cosplay it, which she first went for Mio, who got spooked and managed to climb on top of a cabinet, and then she settled for Azusa, which she went inside one of the cabinets and locked herself in.

Yui and Tsumugi smiled sheepishly, yet they did not mind it when Sawako asks them to try out the costumes, which the two girls willingly did, and they now resembled characters from Tekken 7, such as **Lili** and **Josie Rizal**.

Tsumugi liked the costume, which she resembled Lili in her white dress and tried to emulate the moves, while Yui began strutting around, which caused Ritsu to get flabbergasted and urged her two classmates to snap out of it, which they replied that this is a once-in-a-lifetime moment to do something AMAZING, as they could not do something like this often.

"But, Ri-chan…these costumes are so good…"

"Yeah…I feel like wanting to enter a cosplay contest!"

"And it suits me well…"

"Ri-chan…you should try these…it might help1"

"Yui-chan is right…you can't do something like this often."

"Come on, come on!"

"Join us, Ri-chan."

"Ask Sawa-chan for a costume to try out!"

As Ritsu got annoyed, Sawako brought out a costume for her, and the costume resembled that of **Lars Alexanderson** (of Tekken 6), which was a red costume with a cape, and Ritsu stared wide-eyed, telling her teacher that there is no way she could wear that, but Sawako said that Ritsu can win a cosplay contest with her JIVE, and tries to encourage the drummer to try it at least, prompting Ritsu to hide under the table and tells Sawako to go jump off the window.

The rest sweat-dropped as Sawako tries to persuade Ritsu to come out, which she flatly refused.

"Oh, Ri-chan…"

"I'm not coming out!"

"This costume might…"

"I rather die than wearing them!"

"Don't be like that…"

"Go away!"

"You won't come out?"

"I'm won't!"

Things went a bit more chaotic when Yui tries on the costume, where she now resembled Lars, and tried to emulate the character, and Tsumugi tried to emulate the character of Lili, where Ritsu was aghast and inadvertently came out if her hiding place to chastise the two to snap out of their foolishness, which proved to be her undoing.

Sawako grinned and hugged Ritsu, and tells her not to worry, and the drummer went pale gray at seeing her teacher grinning rather dangerously. After a minute, Ritsu's school uniform is on the floor and you can see that she is wearing a costume, which is identical to that of the character **Demitri** (of Darkstalkers), and Sawako gave a thumb's up while Ritsu is CRYING, feeling like a mannequin doing a cosplay.

"There!"

"…"

"All done!"

"…"

"You looked great!"

"WWWAAHH! Sensei, I hate you!"

"Don't be like that, Ri-chan…"

"I feel violated!"

By then Azusa slowly came out of her hiding place after seeing Ritsu CRYING, and is about to berate the club advisor, but she was caught and is being forced to cosplay, where she now resembled **Chun-Li** , which Sawako said she looked VERY CUTE, which Yui also complimented, but a flabbergasted Azusa told her senpai that the compliment is not nice.

"Ohh…Azu-nyan…you looked cute…like a real Chinese…"

"Yui-senpai!"

"It suits even more…if you have cat ears…"

"That's not funny!"

"Calm down, Azu-nyan…"

"How can I calm down?"

"There, there…"

"…"

Meanwhile, Mio became more horrified at what befell her classmates and Azusa, but she accidentally slipped and fell, but Sawako caught her, and the bassist stared wide-eyed seeing Sawako's infamous grin, and knew what is about to happen, but before she could act, the club advisor did her thing, and a minute later, Mio is in a cosplay, and she now resembled **Morrigan** (of Darkstalkers), and the three members of the Hokago Tea Time (Ritsu, Mio and Azusa) complained which they looked like they were violated, which Sawako took pictures, and the three club members were horrified that they begged her not to make copies.

"WWWAAAHH!"

"NNNOOOO!"

"GGGAAHH!"

"WWWAAAHH!"

"NNNOOOO!"

"GGGAAHH!"

"WWWAAAHH!"

"NNNOOOO!"

"GGGAAHH!"

Yui and Tsumugi, on the other hand, were enjoying, but the fun ended rather abruptly when Nodoka Manabe came to collect the submission forms, and she stared in surprise at what she just walked into, and asks Yui if she came at a wrong time, which Yui shook her head and encouraged her childhood friend to try cosplaying, which Nodoka sweat-dropped and politely decline her friend's offer.

"Nodoka-chan! Here…try it!"

"Er…"

"It would suit you!"

"Thanks, Yui…but maybe some other time…"

"Come on…don't be shy!"

"Sorry…but…"

"Just try it…you might look good…"

"Y-Yui…huh? Ritsu?"

Nodoka sweat-dropped even more upon seeing Ritsu in cosplay, and told the Light Music Club that Halloween is still far away, and yet she stared in disbelief as Yui is imitating the Lars character with Tsumugi doing the same, pretending to be Lili as they did some staged fighting.

After a minute Nodoka persuaded everyone to stop acting around and reminded them about the request form, which Ritsu shrieked as she realized that she has to fill out the blanks and chastises Sawako for her actions, which the teacher offered to solve, in exchange for trying out a costume that resembled **Kyo Kusanagi** (of King of Fighters XIV).

This eventually drives Ritsu to a TEMPORARY MADNESS and is about to lunge toward Sawako, but Tsumugi managed to grapple her classmate and urged her to calm down, but Ritsu loses herself and began to chant the names of the fighting moves of Demetri, much to Mio and Azusa's surprises, seeing that Ritsu has lost her mind.

Tsumugi tries to talk Ritsu out, but her classmate was oblivious and continued to act like a crazed cosplayer, seemingly forgetting that she is in the real world and thinks that she is in the world of Darkstalkers.

"Ri-chan!"

"FAYA! FAYA!"

"Calm down!"

"DEIMON KUREIDEL!"

"Easy!"

"FAYA! FAYA!"

"Ri-chan, get a hold of yourself!"

"DEIMON KUREIDEL!"

-x-

Later in the day, classes ended and the students of Sakuragaoka High School are heading for the gate and are looking forward to their next activities en route to heading home, and soon the scene showed that the Light Music Club and Nodoka are also heading for the gate, where you can see Ritsu looking a bit traumatized at realizing what she did earlier, and Mio tried to comfort her, which partially worked, and offered to cook a snack for her, which she said that the ingredients are at the Tainaka house, which Ritsu accepted as she wants to get her mind off of what happened earlier.

"Want me to cook? Though the ingredients are at your house though…"

"Sure! Anything! Just help me get my mind off at what happened at school, Mio!"

"Okay, calm down…"

"Just help me forget the cosplay incident…!"

"I will…just calm down…"

"Mio…"

"Easy, Ritsu…"

"…"

Yui and Tsumugi heard it and wanted to come along, which Ritsu sighed and said that they can tag along, and Azusa was invited to come, which the younger girl reluctantly accepted, though Nodoka politely turn down the offer, saying that she need to go home.

And so Nodoka and the Light Music Club members parted ways, and the quartet went to a different direction as they are heading for Ritsu's house, and while walking, Tsumugi noticed something on the floor, which she curiously picked it up, seeing that the discarded item turn out to be a USB flash disk, and wondered if someone dropped it or was intentionally left here.

By then Yui called out Tsumugi and tells her that she is being left behind and urged her to hurry or she might get lost, which the blond-haired girl said that she is coming.

"Mugi-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Mugi-chan! Come on!"

"What is it?"

"You're being left behind!"

"Oh, right!"

"Hurry or you'll get lost!"

"Coming, Yui-chan!"

Tsumugi then stood up and hurried, catching up to her friends as she does not want to be left behind, and the five club members went ahead as they head for Ritsu's house.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and this is just the start as Tsumugi found something that would commence her interest…and eventual craving…

 _ **Preview:**_

* * *

Tsumugi and the rest arrived at Ritsu's house, where her younger brother Satoshi is introduced…

And there a sudden attraction between him and Tsumugi commences…

See you at the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	2. The Tainaka House

**Tsumugi x Satoshi: First Experience**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **K-On!**_ is owned by Kakifly and Kyoto Animation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, as the Light Music Club goes to Ritsus house, and there Tsumugi gets to meet Ritsus sibling…

This is where the story start and for attraction to form...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **2: Tainaka no ie  
**_

Later in the day, classes ended and the students of Sakuragaoka High School are heading for the gate and are looking forward to their next activities en route to heading home, and soon the scene showed that the Light Music Club and Nodoka are also heading for the gate, where you can see Ritsu looking a bit traumatized at realizing what she did earlier, and Mio tried to comfort her, which partially worked, and offered to cook a snack for her, which she said that the ingredients are at the Tainaka house, which Ritsu accepted as she wants to get her mind off of what happened earlier.

"Want me to cook? Though the ingredients are at your house though…"

"Sure! Anything! Just help me get my mind off at what happened at school, Mio!"

"Okay, calm down…"

"Just help me forget the cosplay incident…!"

"I will…just calm down…"

"Mio…"

"Easy, Ritsu…"

"…"

Yui and Tsumugi heard it and wanted to come along, which Ritsu sighed and said that they can tag along, and Azusa was invited to come, which the younger girl reluctantly accepted, though Nodoka politely turn down the offer, saying that she need to go home.

And so Nodoka and the Light Music Club members parted ways, and the quartet went to a different direction as they are heading for Ritsu's house, and while walking, Tsumugi noticed something on the floor, which she curiously picked it up, seeing that the discarded item turn out to be a USB flash disk, and wondered if someone dropped it or was intentionally left here.

By then Yui called out Tsumugi and tells her that she is being left behind and urged her to hurry or she might get lost, which the blond-haired girl said that she is coming.

"Mugi-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Mugi-chan! Come on!"

"What is it?"

"You're being left behind!"

"Oh, right!"

"Hurry or you'll get lost!"

"Coming, Yui-chan!"

Tsumugi then stood up and hurried, catching up to her friends as she does not want to be left behind, and the five club members went ahead as they head for Ritsu's house. Tsumugi secretly hid the USB flash disk inside her bag as she walked along with her bandmates and Azusa.

There Ritsu mentioned that her younger brother, Satoshi, would be there and this piqued Yui's curiosity, as this would be the first time meeting Ritsu's sibling, and she asks Mio about Satoshi, such as what is he like, and how his personality would be different from Ritsu.

Mio thought about it before giving her reply.

"Mio-chan…"

"Yes, Yui?"

"Ri-chan's younger brother…what's he like?"

"Hmm…"

"?"

"Well…he's a bit like Ritsu. Especially the eyes."

"Ohh…a male version of Ri-chan!"

"Yui…that's not…"

A thought balloon appeared over Yui's head, and the image showed Ritsu looking like a boy, which she wondered if Ritsu and her younger sibling looked exactly alike, and there Ritsu SAW the image and shook Yui rather violently, telling her that she and Satoshi ARE NOT twins, pointing out that he is 13 years old, and he facially looked different from her.

Mio became a bit concerned and tried to pry the two girls apart and urged her to calm down and not get worked up over something like this, which Ritsu relented, and tells Mio to be more careful in giving description, pointing out that Yui has a WILD IMAGINATION.

"Geez, Mio!"

"What?"

"Be more careful next time!"

"Eh?"

"Yui has a wild imagination! You don't know what goes on in her head"

""Come on, Ritsu! Yui is…

"Just give her a more accurate description next time!"

"But I am…"

Tsumugi and Azusa sweat-dropped at seeing the trio bicker, and yet the five girls continued walking until they arrived at the Tainaka house, where they all entered and took off their shoes, with Ritsu supplying them with house slippers and Ritsu told her friends to feel at home, as they Yui, Tsumugi and Azusa stared in awe at how nice the Tainaka house looked like.

At this point, Satoshi came out of the bathroom, and is relieved to see his elder sister arrive, and Ritsu hugged him affectionately, which he did not mind it at first, but he began telling her that she forgot a form that was found on the table, which he tells her to be mindful as she would get into trouble one day, which she sweat-dropped and promised that she won't be so forgetful in the future.

"Oops…"

"Geez, nee-chan…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

"Be more careful next time."

"I will."

"You'll get yourself in trouble one day."

"I will."

"…"

By then Satoshi blinked his eyes at seeing the other girls, and there Ritsu introduced him to the rest of the Light Music Club, which Mio introduced them to Satoshi, with Yui and Tsumugi greeting him, and Satoshi was taken aback as he was quite shy when it comes to girls, but nevertheless returned the greeting as a way not to offend them.

"Hello, Satoshi-kun…"

"Hello, Satoshi-kun…"

"Um…ah…hi."

"Wow, you're so cute…"

"Mio-chan was right…you do look like Ri-chan…"

"R-really…?"

"Wow…I sure wish I had a real sibling…"

"Really, Mugi-chan?"

"…"

After the greeting, Satoshi went to his room so as not to bother the visitors, and Ritsu led her friends to the kitchen, where Mio began assisting her, and there they prepared the ingredients in preparation for the cooking, while Yui and Azusa looked around, seeing that the kitchen looked neat, and there Ritsu tells the two to have a seat, which they did.

On the other hand, Tsumugi was quite awed at seeing how simple the Tainaka house looked, since her house was lavish being that her family is rich, and she began to wander around, looking at ever interior, and she unknowingly went upstairs to look at anything that would pique her interest, seeing how simple-looking the designs are.

She then saw a door to a room, where she decided to take a peek, and there she saw Satoshi sitting on a chair, facing a laptop where he is about to check out his files, and he saw Tsumugi, and asks her if she needed anything, even though he was visibly shy, but she smiled and apologized, saying that she unknowingly came here due to admiring the house.

She asks if she bothered him or anything but he said that there is nothing to be ashamed of, and she asks him if she could take a look around, and he just nodded as he did not want to say or do anything that would cause a problem.

"Um, Satoshi-kun…"

"Yes…?"

"Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Um…s-sure…no problem."

"Really…?"

"Yeah. If it's okay."

"Thank you."

"S-sure."

As Tsumugi looked around, she was quite impressed at seeing how simple-looking the room is, and that this was her first time seeing a boy's room, as she is an only child, and most of the rooms at her house are occupied by females, mostly maids, except for one room that houses her butler and family driver. She is fascinated by this as she never get to see one before due to her upbringing and not having any close male friends.

Satoshi was quite awed as well, as this was the first time to see a girl in his room, since Ritsu was the only girl who constantly come here, and most of his visitors are boys. Moreover, Satoshi was starting to get attracted by her cuteness and charm, and there he asks her if this is the first time coming to a boy's room, which she nodded, admitting that she never had a male sibling as well as being an only child, which made him a bit surprised.

"Eh? You're an only child?"

"Yes."

"So then…what one-chan told me is true…"

"Huh?"

"That you're from a rich family?"

"Yes."

"And most of your staff are female?"

"That's right."

Tsumugi then sat on Satoshi's bed as she glanced at him. She noted that his eyes are similar to Ritsu's and he looked somewhat cute, and she began a conversation with him, which she finds that he is quite mature despite the fact that he is three years younger than his elder sister, and though shy, he was able to make a conversation and slowly got used to her presence.

There she saw him toggling with his laptop and asks for permission if she could use it to scan the flash drive she found in the streets earlier, and out of curiosity, Satoshi accepted as he felt that the contents of the USB might contain games and anime, and he told her to wait for a while as he is setting up the anti-virus application so as not to infect the laptop should there be a virus on the flash drive, which Tsumugi smiled and thanked him.

Seeing her smile caused the younger boy to blush, and he looked away. She can tell that he got shy and tells him not to be bashful, saying that he doesn't feel to be embarrassed while in front of her, which he said that he could not help it, in an apologetic way.

"S-sorry…"

"It's okay. You don't have to be shy…"

"Can't help it…"

"Don't worry. Think of me as a friend."

"…"

"If you got used to Mio-chan being in your room, I'm sure you can get used to other girls."

"Well…"

"Okay?"

Seeing this side of Satoshi makes him look cute, and she gently held his hand and tells him to loosen up a bit and said that it is natural for him to get shy in front of girls, and seeing her smile made her look cuter, and this made the younger boy blush harder, and he took a deep breath as he inserted the flash disk and scanned it, where it showed that the flash disk has a virus, and there he began to clean it where the disk is clear and ready to be check out for contents.

Tsumugi nodded as she wondered what the contents are inside, hoping for something interesting to happen; likewise, Satoshi is also expecting for something to happen, hoping it contains video games or anime, as those are the types he usually dig, and he asks her if there is something interesting he would like to save it on the laptop, which she said yes.

"So…you want to see if there is something inside this flash drive?"

"Yes…if there is something interesting…"

"Okay, let me know if there is something you like…"

"Sure."

"Okay…I opened it…"

"Oh, an mp4 file…"

"Let's see the contents."

"Okay."

By then the contents of the flash disk is shown, where the file name is revealed, which the name if the file is shown as "Olya and Alexya", which Tsumugi said that it might be a Russian movie of sorts given the name, which Satoshi asks how could she guessed it, which she revealed that she knows a few things about Europe and its neighboring continents, but said that she only know the Finland and English languages.

They looked at the file again and noted that it us an MP4 file and decided to play it.

There the first minute was played where it showed two Russian teenagers, a boy and a girl, cuddling and hugging before they started kissing in a romantic way, and Tsumugi noted that it might be a romantic movie but Satoshi noted that there were no dialogues shown or heard, only background music, which she noticed it and they wondered if this might be a silent movie-type of sorts.

"Huh? No voiceovers?"

"Hmm…"

"Tsumugi-san…?"

"Must be a romance-type of movie…those are teenagers…they're kissing…"

"Well…"

"Let's see where this lead to."

"You sure, Tsumugi-san?"

"Yes, Satoshi-kun."

The two continued to watch, and soon they stared in surprise as the girl in the film, who is identified as Olya, slowly removed her top, then her pants, leaving her only in her black bra and panties, while the boy, identified as Alexya, removed his clothes and is now clad only in his brief, and the two teens in the film resumed kissing and soon they started to make out.

Tsumugi and Satoshi blushed as they believed that they are watching a rated-R film before glancing at each other before they resume watching it, and they wondered if they should continue watching or stop right there, seemingly forgetting that Ritsu and the others are here.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the slow but steady attraction make up for it…

Now the two are about to witness something they never thought would happenamid Ritsu and the others are still inside the house...

 _ **Preview:**_

* * *

Tsumugi and Satoshi continue to see the contents of the flash disk…

Will Ritsu catch them in the act?

Would Satsohi be open in the idea of entertaining a girl in the days to come?

See you at the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	3. First Exposure

**Tsumugi x Satoshi: First Experience**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **K-On!**_ is owned by Kakifly and Kyoto Animation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick up where the last chapter left, as Tsumugi and Satoshi are about to find out what the file contains, and what would they do the moment they see what the file has, in which Satoshi would get himself into.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _3:_** ** _Saisho no Roshutsu_**

Seeing this side of Satoshi makes him look cute, and she gently held his hand and tells him to loosen up a bit and said that it is natural for him to get shy in front of girls, and seeing her smile made her look cuter, and this made the younger boy blush harder, and he took a deep breath as he inserted the flash disk and scanned it, where it showed that the flash disk has a virus, and there he began to clean it where the disk is clear and ready to be check out for contents.

Tsumugi nodded as she wondered what the contents are inside, hoping for something interesting to happen; likewise, Satoshi is also expecting for something to happen, hoping it contains video games or anime, as those are the types he usually dig, and he asks her if there is something interesting he would like to save it on the laptop, which she said yes.

"So…you want to see if there is something inside this flash drive?"

"Yes…if there is something interesting…"

"Okay, let me know if there is something you like…"

"Sure."

"Okay…I opened it…"

"Oh, an mp4 file…"

"Let's see the contents."

"Okay."

By then the contents of the flash disk is shown, where the file name is revealed, which the name if the file is shown as "Olya and Alexya", which Tsumugi said that it might be a Russian movie of sorts given the name, which Satoshi asks how could she guessed it, which she revealed that she knows a few things about Europe and its neighboring continents, but said that she only know the Finland and English languages.

They looked at the file again and noted that it us an MP4 file and decided to play it.

There the first minute was played where it showed two Russian teenagers, a boy and a girl, cuddling and hugging before they started kissing in a romantic way, and Tsumugi noted that it might be a romantic movie but Satoshi noted that there were no dialogues shown or heard, only background music, which she noticed it and they wondered if this might be a silent movie-type of sorts.

"Huh? No voiceovers?"

"Hmm…"

"Tsumugi-san…?"

"Must be a romance-type of movie…those are teenagers…they're kissing…"

"Well…"

"Let's see where this lead to."

"You sure, Tsumugi-san?"

"Yes, Satoshi-kun."

The two continued to watch, and soon they stared in surprise as the girl in the film, who is identified as Olya, slowly removed her top, then her pants, leaving her only in her black bra and panties, while the boy, identified as Alexya, removed his clothes and is now clad only in his brief, and the two teens in the film resumed kissing and soon they started to make out.

Tsumugi and Satoshi blushed as they believed that they are watching a rated-R film before glancing at each other before they resume watching it, and they wondered if they should continue watching or stop right there, seemingly forgetting that Ritsu and the others are here.

Tsumugi and Satoshi stared at the video as the two teens in the footage were doing a slow, but passionate kissing, which appeared to be romantic in nature, but then Tsumugi tells Satoshi that she would like to use the toilet which he nodded, and she said that she will be back to check the rest of the video.

"Um, Satoshi-kun…"

"Yes…?"

"I would like to use the toilet…"

"Oh, sure. It's located near the front door of our house."

"I see."

"Feel free to use it."

"Thanks."

"S-sure…"

After that, Tsumugi left and with him alone at the moment, Satoshi's curiosity got the best of him as he wondered why the two Russian teen actors are involved in such scenes such as kissing and being half-naked. Though the footage is paused, he uses the mouse to scroll the scenes a bit faster, where he stared wide-eyed, seeing that a certain scene showed that the two Russian teens are naked, and aroused, doing foreplay.

He immediately placed the footage back to the original time as he is pondering what to do, whether to delete it or not, but in his panicked state, he accidentally copied the file on his laptop's hard drive, and by then Tsumugi came back and said that they should resume watching the file to see what it contain, which Satoshi stammered as he is unsure how to tell her what the file contain.

"W-we…should…wh-what…?"

"Take a look."

"Uh…"

"Don't worry…it's just a peek…"

"R-really…?"

"Uh-uh."

"…"

"…"

Tsumugi blinked her eyes thinking that he is getting shy and uses her gentle demeanor to calm him down, which worked, and asked him what is wrong, assuring that she will help him in any way possible. Satoshi is hesitant to tell her but she gently set him at ease, and after being promised that she won't make fun of him, he reluctantly told her what he accidentally saw in the movie file.

Tsumugi blinked her eyes at what she was told, and Satoshi braced himself thinking that she might squeal him to Ritsu, but to his surprise, Tsumugi began asking him in an innocent and curious manner, as if she is attracted in a piqued interest.

"Did you…really saw it…?"

"Well…"

"Hmm…?"

"Only a slight scene…"

"Really…?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I see…"

"…"

After honestly telling her the truth, Tsumugi then went to the door and locked it before seating beside Satoshi and played the file, continuing where the last scene was played. There the scene showed that the girl slowly removed her bra and her breasts were exposed, which its size is quite the same as Mio's bust size. The 13-year old boy blushed as this was the first time seeing such a scene, but surprisingly there was no malice in him, only curiosity and innocence, as he is curious at what the scene is about to unfold.

Tsumugi and Satoshi continued to watch and they blinked their eyes when the teen boy on the film began to sit on the couch with the near-naked girl straddling him, and he kissed her again on the lips before slowly lapping her nipples. The scene showed that the teen boy's action were slow, yet passionate, and the teen girl can be heard moaning softly yet her body reactions were gentle with no hints of malice, showing that it was indeed a pornographic scene featuring amateur actors who are teenagers.

Tsumugi watched in curiosity as she get to see a make-out scene in real time, as it turns out that she secretly has a doujinshi at her room, and got to see scenes of love-making in manga art forms, and now having seen a scene in real life, live action, she is able to project those scene in her mind.

Likewise, this was Satoshi's first time seeing a scene, ranging from necking and then a foreplay, where the teen guy is kissing a girl's breasts, and there he realized that the scene he saw is different from the ones he saw that involves breastfeeding, and he remained still as his curiosity got the better of him and opted to watch it.

However, problem arose as Satoshi felt arousal for the first time, in which his penis hardened, and while it felt good, he is unsure about what to do, especially when Tsumugi is sitting next to him, and he blushed as he looked away from the laptop.

Tsumugi noticed his apparent discomfort and asked him what is wrong, which he stammered as he could not bring himself to tell her his current PHYSICAL condition.

"Um, Satoshi-kun…"

"Y-yes…?"

"Is there something wrong…?"

"Um…ah…"

"You can tell me. What's wrong?"

"Um…ah…"

"Don't worry. I'll listen."

"W-well…"

Satoshi blushed deeper as he is afraid of telling him that he is experiencing his first arousal and insisted that he is okay, but she is not convinced, seeing that he is using his right hand to cover the crotch area of his shorts, and assured that everything is okay.

Tsumugi smiled as she uses her gentle demeanor to calm him down and urged him to open up about what he is going through, promising not to make fun of him, and even promised that she won't squeal him to Ritsu. The way she spoke and handle things, it slowly worked as Satoshi blushed deeper as she promised to help him in whatever is bothering him.

Taking a deep breath, Satoshi removed his hand, revealing a STRAIGHT TENT on the crotch area of his shorts, and told her his situation, and there she nodded, realizing that the younger boy experienced his first arousal, and being considerate, Tsumugi began explaining to Satoshi the state his organ is in, in a school-related tone.

She explained to him why his organ hardened and how long it will last, and assured to him that everything is normal and there is nothing to be worried about, which slowly puts the 13-year old boy at ease and stopped panicking.

Satoshi apologized, which she smiled and said that there is nothing to be ashamed of, stating that he is experiencing puberty and it is part of the adjustment his body is undergoing.

"…so that is that, Satoshi."

"I…see.."

"You don't have to worry about anything."

"…"

"It's normal. You are undergoing changes."

"Really…?"

"Uh-uh."

"…"

Tsumugi held his hand and gently squeezed it, and told him to relax and take it easy, which he slowly did, and once he calmed down, she smiled and tells the younger boy that they should check the rest of the footage, and when the two teens glanced at the laptop monitor, they realized that they missed several minutes of scenes, and the they saw just now showed something that Satoshi and Tsumugi did not expect to see.

The scene from the footage shows that the girl sat on the couch and the teen boy is standing up, and the girl slowly pull down the boy's underwear, revealing his SHAVED erection and is pointing a bit upward. It is shown that the scene is UNCENSORED, thus the boy's organ is shown in full view, unlike the ones shown in Japan.

Satoshi stared in surprise, while Tsumugi became more curious, her interest piqued, as this was the first time seeing such a scene. Although she is somewhat knowledgeable about a boy's OUTER ANATOMY at school, such as biology and health subjects, it was the first time seeing a boy's organ in full view and in the flesh.

The scene from the footage shows that the teen girl grasped the boy's hard organ and began to rub it up and down, where the boy in the footage moan softly, his voice showed that his accent proved that the boy is indeed Russian.

Satoshi blushed deeper as he get to witness a boy's PRIVATE PART being caressed by a girl, while Tsumugi watches on in innocent curiosity, as she read about manga and doujinshi about girls and boys doing make-out, and seeing the footage is one of them.

Both watched in awe as they unknowingly hold hands as they continued watching the scene, neither noticing that they are holding hands. By then they noticed that they are holding hands, and stared at each other, their eyes gaze as an attraction is formed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

However, their innocent gaze was interrupted when they heard voices from outside his room, which turn out to be Ritsu and Yui, as they can be heard calling out Tsumugi, noting that she is not in Ritsu's room and Yui is pondering in checking out Satoshi's room, which Ritsu seemingly agreed.

"Did you find her, Ri-chan?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I wonder where Mugi went? She's not in my room…"

"You think she got lost, Ri-chan?"

"That can't be…my house is not that big…"

"Maybe she hid somewhere…"

"Knock it off, Yui…"

Satoshi and Tsumugi panicked a bit as the younger boy frantically turns off the video player and ejected the USB flashdisk before giving it to Tsumugi, all the while apologizing about what went on, which she smiled and assured to him that everything is okay.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I really…"

"Don't sweat it."

"Um…"

"Satsohi-kun…this will be our little secret."

"…"

"…"

As both stood up, Satoshi stared wide-eyed as his organ is still aroused, and frantically grabbed a pillow to cover the STRAIGHT TENT on the crotch area of his shorts, worried that Ritsu might get any wrong ideas if she were to see him in such a state.

However, Tsumugi calmed him down and tells him to sit down and act naturally, promising that Ritsu will not suspect a thing from him, which Satoshi asked if she is sure.

"Um, Satoshi-kun…"

"Y-yes…?"

"Calm down."

"Um…ah…"

"Relax."

"Um…ah…"

"Don't worry. It'll be okay."

"…"

After that, Tsumugi went to the door and opened it, just as Ritsu is about to open it, and she is surprised to see Tsumugi inside Satoshi's room, which she wondered what is she doing inside his room, and there she gave a suspicious stare at her younger brother.

Tsumugi diffused any potential situation as she asked Ritsu if she needed anything, which the elder Tainaka sibling asked what is Tsumugi doing inside Satoshi's room, and there Tsumugi said that she went inside his room by accident and started to chat with Satoshi, stating that it was her first time entering a boy's room, which Ritsu blinked her eyes in surprise, realizing that her classmate is an only child, just like Mio and Azusa.

"Eh?"

"…"

"You're…an only child, Mugi…?"

"Yes. Just me."

"I…see…"

"It was my first time entering a boy's room, so it made me curious and all…"

"…"

"…"

After that, the two girls went downstairs, while Satoshi closed and locked the door, then examined his penis, which remained hard, and he is surprised to see how big it was when aroused, and pondered what to do next, as he does not want his elder sister seeing him in this kind of state.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and yet Tsumugi and Satoshi got a brief glimpse of watching an adult footage and they almost got caught…good thing Tsumugi managed to keep things hidden…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Satoshi and Tsumugi privately explored the film that they copied…and starts to…explore…other avenues…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
